An O In Muggle Studies
by be11atrixthestrange
Summary: George turned Exploding Snap into a drinking game, Charlie would love you to know he received an O in Muggle Studies, and Ron and Hermione are overdue for a row. Christmas at the Burrow, 1998. M for sexual reference, and Ron's mouth


**Christmas at the Burrow, 1998. Drinking games, a blend of firewhisky and veritaserum, and two young lovers that are overdue for a row. What could go wrong?**

**First ever ****fic! Warning: This is so fluffy, it might have three heads. Also, I clearly have no clue how exploding snap works, so I'm sorry to offend any aficionados.**

**Thank you for reading. I'd love some feedback if you have a minute!**

**Rated M for not-so-subtle adult themes and your typical Weasley profanity.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I do own a cat named Bellatrix Catstrange. She sat on my keyboard while writing this, typical.**

* * *

**An O In Muggle Studies**

* * *

This was a dangerous game.

Leave it to George to bend the rules to exploding snap, just enough to multiply the likelihood that Ron would do or say something to fuck things up.

He really didn't need any help with that.

It was Christmas break for Hermione and Ginny and they had decided to spend it at the Burrow. This was his only night alone with Hermione before her parents joined in on the family fun. Since their memories were restored, they'd unexpectedly taken a bigger interest in the Magical world- wanting to get to know Ron and his family, and attempting to understand this world to better bond with their daughter. They reminded him now of the muggle versions of his own parents- fascinated by magical things as much as Arthur was by muggle contraptions. Ron could understand why their interest was piqued- this past Hogwarts term had shown him how easy it was to lose touch with her. He couldn't imagine what it felt like for her parents all these years. He'd been suffering through months of slow responses to his letters, inadequate answers to his questions, and the overall feeling that writing to him was nothing more than a distraction from her studies. He thought of the thorough attention Hermione's textbooks were receiving. He never thought he'd be that jealous of a book before.

Her ability to hyperfocus and tune out the world around her was usually one of her strengths- in fact it saved his bloody life multiple times. That had come to light over the past year- her quick thinking, preparedness, and calm and responsive demeanor in emergencies helped win the war in more ways that he knew he'd ever realize. But as brilliant as she was, Ron preferred to be the recipient of her intense concentration- like he was this past summer.

Their transition from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend was surprisingly smooth. It felt natural, but that was probably due to the gradual intimacy they'd developed all these years. If anything, that kiss in the Room of Requirement changed one thing, and one thing only: now he could kiss her…. Perhaps do more. It jump started their physical relationship, but nothing else had to change. Emotionally, he was already all in before that. The newness of their physical relationship was fun and exciting, made even more so by the familiarity of their day to day routine. She was still his best friend, but now he could flirt, kiss, and touch without risking blatant rejection, embarrassment, or a slap to the face. Not that she would have ever done that, but a man could never be too careful.

But now she felt distant. They were still together, of course, they'd always be "together", he was sure of it. But compared to the closeness of the summer, it felt like she was miles away, even though she was sitting right next to him.

At the current moment, Ron was struggling with "careful" due to George's new, fucked up exploding snap rules. He kept stealing glances from Hermione that said the same thing- "how do we get out of this?" All he wanted to do was take her to his room and snog the living daylights out of her, but humoring George seemed like the right thing to do. It took long enough for him to let himself start having fun again- after Fred, it would be wrong to show anything but support.

He sat around the living room in a circle with Harry, Ginny, George, Hermione, and Charlie- Bill and Fleur had gone to bed- too mature for these games, and Percy didn't even respond to his request to play "another dumb drinking game that will just end in an argument".

That's what Ron was afraid of. A row. In George's version, every time a card explodes, you take a drink, and answer a question. Then having bared your soul, you get to ask the next question to the next lucky explosion recipient.

Just to keep everyone honest, George had laced the firewhiskey with 'just a dash" of Veritaserum. Fuck.

Ron had no problem telling Hermione the truth, always. But some truths required extra care to successfully deliver, and the firewhiskey was not helping.

*BAM*

George- waiting to ask his question looked delighted as Charlie's card exploded.

Charlie took a swig of his drink. "Alright, what do you want to know?"

"What really happened with that Muggle girl we met last summer?" George gave him a sly look.

Charlie laughed. "I'm guessing not everyone in this circle really wants to hear." Ron knew he was referring to Hermione and Ginny- who had both repeatedly called him out on his foul overshares.

"Well they agreed to play!" George protested.

"Fair enough! Let's leave it at this. Even though I graduated years ago, I can still pull off an O in Muggle Studies."

"Hey-o" George and Charlie high-fived, and Ron could feel Hermione rolling her eyes next to him.

Oh boy, what were these two going to ask him when the time came?

*POP*

Ginny groaned as her card exploded. She took a large sip of her drink and looked to Charlie for her question. "Go ahead, ask me anything".

"Did you really get a tattoo on your back after the battle?" Charlie raised his eyebrows at Ginny.

What? Thought Ron.

"Yeah I did, but it's not on my back!"

Hermione laughed as Ginny smiled at her, and Harry's face reddened. Ron wasn't naive, he knew Ginny was far from innocent, but it still took him aback how close she had become to Harry and Hermione. How did they know about this and he didn't? It was tough to see her as his peer instead of his baby sister, but watching them with their inside jokes drove that point home.

Ron decided he didn't need to know any more.

*BANG*

Hermione jumped back as her card exploded, she dropped it, shaking her hand, and reached for the emergency bottle of Dittany they kept around for this game.

"I'll never be prepared for that" she said as her minor burn healed over quickly to the soothing effects from the dittany. "What do you want to know, Ginny?"

"Um, drink first please."

Hermione scowled at Ginny as she took the tiniest sip of her drink.

"C'mon Hermione, it's not like we have any studying to do tomorrow!"

Hermione's nonchalant shrug was enough of an answer. "Fair point" she said before taking a bigger gulp of her firewhisky. She winced as it went down. It was so cute how utterly terrible Hermione was at drinking. And how terrible she was at hiding her intoxication, noted Ron as she leaned into him. Was this a gesture of affection, or her need for upright support? Maybe a little bit of both. He draped his arm around her shoulders, noting a smirk from George.

"Shagged my brother yet?" Ginny raised one eyebrow at her.

Ron could almost hear three ears perk up- George and Charlie were quiet. They'd become increasingly… interested in his relationship with Hermione over the last summer, occasionally offering advice or just "someone to talk to if you need…. help", as Charlie eloquently put it.

"Um, you already know the answer to that Gin!" Hermione looked at Ginny disapprovingly.

Ginny laughed. "I guess I forgot?" She smiled mischievously.

Ron and Harry exchanged amused expressions- Ron had excitedly told Harry when he and Hermione had first shagged, just in his bedroom at the Burrow, a few weeks after the final battle. At first Harry protested- he didn't want to know- Hermione was basically his sister after all. Plus, Harry had to sleep in that room too, a fact of which he quickly reminded Ron. But Ron could also tell that for the most part, Harry was excited to see Ron and Hermione so happy and in love. He couldn't feign disgust forever.

Ron sat up a little taller. He was more than okay with his brothers knowing he had shagged Hermione. The magnificent, the beautiful, the perfect Hermione.

"Yep, of course." Said Hermione. Ron noted the smirk on George's face as she answered- George had been the one encouraging Ron to share his feelings with Hermione years before he actually did. Was that a proud smile he saw? Ron felt the heat rising to his ears.

"But he has yet to earn an O in Muggle Studies" Hermione said in a slight slur as she glanced over at Ron with a smug look on her face. "I am happy to tutor him though." She flashed him a flirtatious smile. Ron let his arm fall from Hermione's shoulders. He felt his stomach drop from embarrassment, and what else- hurt. That was private. He tried to catch her eye to get a feel for what she was thinking- but she quickly looked away and avoided his gaze.

Now it was Charlie's turn to laugh. "Aww Ronniekins! Better get studying!" Charlie took another drink. "Seriously, I'm here if you need any… advice. I'm… really good at Muggle Studies." Harry, Ginny, and George laughed.

George beamed at Ron- but his affectionate smile was quickly replaced with a wide-eyed smirk- the traditional Weasley response to an opportunity to poke fun at someone.

"But Ron!" Piped George. "Wasn't there an entire chapter on wandwork in the book Fred and I got you last year?"

Ron's face grew warmer. Trying to play it cool in front of Hermione, he narrowed his eyes at George.

Speaking of Hermione, leave it to her to turn him on and embarrass him all with one sentence. She was now giggling with Ginny, who looked way too ecstatic upon learning about her brother's lack of sexual prowess.

"Wait, what book? Ron!" Hermione had whipped her head away from Ginny and was now staring at him intently.

Unfortunately George was the one to answer. "Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches" Hermione turned her attention to George. "Got it for him for his 17th birthday, as he clearly needed help. Seems to have worked out for him for the most part. Clearly he still has some studying to do though."

Hermione was silent for a moment. Then she lifted up her drink and reached it toward George's.

Clink. "Cheers George. It all makes sense now!". Everyone laughed. Except Ron.

Okay, let's move this game along.

Ron plucked a card from the pile.

*BOOM*

"Fuck"

The biggest explosion almost knocked Ron back. His hands were hot, but not just from the now-flaming card he held. Hermione subtly pointed her wand at Rons card and muttered an extinguishing spell. Even in his annoyed state, it was hard not to be slightly impressed by her quick reactions. "Thanks" he murmured.

"My turn to ask YOU a question." Said Hermione as she leaned into him. Ron didn't put his arm around her shoulder this time, and he could sense that Hermione knew he was annoyed with her. "Why would you think you need a book about charming witches, when I was already clearly all in for you?" She asked, in a tone that was obviously meant to be sweet. It felt like placation to Ron.

Ron hesitated for a moment. How to answer? To Ron's surprise (and annoyance), Charlie piped in and answered for him "Well he clearly wanted to be with someone way out of his league, and needed some help!" George, Harry, and Ginny all laughed again. Ron felt his temperature rise.

This is why firewhiskey and veritaserum is a bad combination. Ron's short temper and lack of filter were already a problem when he was sober. This is exactly why this was a stupid game that he didn't want to play, for the risk of fucking things up with Hermione was heightened.

When the laughing died down Ron finally said. "It's hard to be with someone so out of your league. Which is why I'm so glad I eventually chucked Lavender and went for Hermione instead."

Ron instantly regretted his words. Fuck. Was that too mean?

It took a moment of those words hanging in the air to elicit a response from anyone. He felt Hermione stiffen next to him. Ginny's eyes went wide. "Wow", she mouthed to Hermione. He accepted the scowl from Harry. George and Charlie looked confused, then went quiet. He didn't dare look at Hermione.

He would have never said it sober. Also, fuck that veritaserum. Sure, there was an ounce of truth to that. He did think Lavender was out of his league. He felt that way the whole relationship. She was more physically experienced than he was. She was beautiful, desirable, and he wasn't the first bloke to want her. But, she made that fact well known.

He hated that his firsts had been with her. All of them. First kiss. First blow job. First shag. First "I love you"- which he didn't even mean. He just said it to avoid a row.

He hated how inadequate he felt during all his firsts. He hated how Lavender made it seem like a chore for her, to show him what to do, and how to do it. He hated how she acted like it was cute when he said something dirty or tried something new in bed. It made him feel like a charity shag.

Hermione was different than Lavender, only in the most amazing ways. Obviously, she was out of his league too, even more so than Lavender. She could have had Viktor Krum. Viktor Fucking Krum. If Hermione is competing in the international quidditch league, Ron belonged on a team of imperiused pygmy puffs.

Everything also felt like a first with Hermione. Although he had already done almost everything he's done with Hermione with Lavender, it's like he had forgotten. But instead of making him feel inadequate, or laughing at him, Hermione was loving, patient, and seemed to enjoy every second of it. There were a lot of firsts for her, and he enjoyed being the one to show her the ropes. She was beautiful, but she made him feel beautiful too. Although it's true that he has yet to "earn an O in muggle studies" as Charlie (and then Hermione) so eloquently put it, the process of learning what that O takes was so enjoyable- for all parties. At least so he thought.

Although Ron decided not to share this piece of truth- the manipulative way he presented the truth was brought on by his anger. Why was he angry?

He was angry that she shared that piece of their relationship for laughs. His brothers did not need to know about his sexual inadequacies. He was angry that she had hardly spoken to him since leaving the station. Other than a quick kiss she barely paid any attention to him. He was angry that his letters to her were long, and hers were short. He was angry that she seemed to quickly answer half his questions each time they wrote to each other. He was angry that he was always the first and last to communicate.

Fuck, he was angry that she snogged Viktor and lied about it. Angry that she wrote to him in fifth year, and he knows she saw him sixth year when he was in town for the quidditch convention. She wasn't speaking to Ron then, so of course she went and saw him. He has never really asked her that- the thought came to him now- she's loaded up on firewhisky and veritaserum, why not get the truth now?

He stole a glance her way and immediately retracted the thought. She looked hurt, embarrassed, shocked, and confused.

In an obvious effort to lighten the mood, George broke the silence. "Little bro. I was so rooting for you to get laid this week. Why do you have to go and mess this up?"

Hermione stood up. "It's not too late for that". Ron's ears perked up. Wait what? She should be furious at me. "I'm sure Lavender would love to have him." Of course. "I'm going to bed." She finished as she made her way up the stairs to Ginny's room, without so much of a glance in Ron's direction.

….

"What the fuck was that?" Charlie glared at Ron as he nearly growled the words.

Ron sighed, feeling suddenly all too sober. "It was…. Not a good look for me."

"No fucking shit you arse." Ginny mimicked Charlie's mean-spirited glare.

"What's going on between you two?" Harry asked seriously, a look of concern in his eye.

George took his opportunity. "Seriously little bro. Hermione is too good for you. She could just send an owl to Viktor Krum and he'd be here on his broomstick tomorrow. What are you doing?"

Not the time, George.

He continued. "It looked like you two were on the verge of a row since she came back. We all know it's because you haven't shagged- it's too obvious that the fighting and bickering just stopped the instant you two started banging it out. And now you've fucked that up, looks like your back to fighting and rowing with your "friend"- and only your friend for days on end now. Have fun with that."

"Will you shut up?" The tone in his own voice surprised him.

He looked up, vaguely registering the four pairs of eyes staring blankly back at him.

"I don't know why she had to make fun of me- but honestly I'm angry with her about more than that. And it's really none of your goddamn business."

"I'm going to go talk to her." Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Don't you get any ideas about talking to me like that." She scowled at Ron on her way up the stairs.

After Ron and Hermione's row, no one really had the heart to keep playing. But they kept drinking their firewhisky veritaserum blend while Charlie, George and Harry gently poked Ron for answers.

"We all know you don't give a damn about Lavender, Ron. Hermione's always been your girl." Have you two been writing to each other?" Charlie asked him sincerely.

"I have. Honestly she hardly responds. It's like she isn't even missing me at all."

Harry's contribution actually made him feel better. "She hardly writes to me as well. I didn't think much of it because she's just my friend, and we always pick up where we left off when we see each other. Just like summers past. You and Hermione have been separated loads of times and have always been able to pick right back up. What's different now?"

In all the years, Ron had never doubted Harry and Hermione's friendship. In fact, at times he thought it was too strong. It had been a source of contention in the tent for the entire course of the horcrux hunt, as Ron had often, though wrongfully suspected something friendlier between them.

He knew what was different now- this is the first time they'd been separated since officially defining their relationship. Hermione's quick responses and distant attitude would have been nothing out of the ordinary… if they were just still friends.

As if he was reading his mind, George said "Does it feel like you're just best friends who shag now? Where's the tension then? I bet you miss those heated rows in the common room, you have to keep the fire lit somehow."

Ron laughed. His favorite activity had always been bickering with Hermione. She ticked him off in all the right ways. He knew it drove everyone crazy, but he didn't care. But over the summer his favorite activity had become shagging Hermione. He wasn't complaining, it was wonderful. But he honestly did feel like he was overdue for a good argument. Maybe that's why he said it.

But why'd you have to insult her?

"It's true, I love arguing with her. I shouldn't have insulted her though. And she shouldn't be ignoring my letters."

Charlie, who really could be wise when he wasn't being crass, smiled. "Doesn't matter what you should have done. What are you going to do next? To fix it?"

"I've recovered from worse." Ron saw Harry wince from the memories.

Eventually they all made their way up to bed, and the firewhisky pulled Ron into a deep, restful, dreamless sleep.

—

When he awoke the next morning, the sun was beating through his window. He had shoved the blanket off his bed and awoke basking in the sun's rays. Fuck. Here comes a sunburn.

Harry's bed was empty. He must be downstairs. Ron wondered if Hermione was awake.

He made his way tentatively downstairs. As he approached the dining room, he heard muffled voices. Looks like Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Charlie, George, Bill, and Fleur were already finishing up breakfast. Charlie was explaining the rules of his new exploding snap game to Bill and Fleur while sipping a strong looking cup of black tea.

"That game sounds like a recipe for a fight. And a hangover. None of you look like you're enjoying yourselves." Bill shook his head and continued his review of the Daily Prophet.

I'm so happy zat you all vere having fun together. Beell and I are trying to get pregvant, eeet makes no sense to beee up drinking at night ven we could be-"

George thankfully cut her off. "Oh hi Ronniekins!" Seriously, George?

The room went quiet as everyone looked at Ron. Hermione turned toward the kitchen and disappeared behind the doors. Oh, she's mad.

"From the looks of it, I was right about the game jump starting a fight, huh?". Bill gently smirked as he glanced up at Ron from over his newspaper. Always perceptive.

Ron passed through the tension of the room, and headed straight for the kitchen, following Hermione closely behind.

When he entered she was standing at the tea kettle, pouring two cups.

"Two sugars?" She asked.

"Erm… yeah."

She nodded as she plopped not two, but three sugars into his tea. Damn, she knew him too well.

"I'm sorry I said that about Lavender. That was incredibly mean." There was a time when Ron wasn't so forthcoming with his apologies. He ditched that way of life almost a year ago, when profuse apologies were necessary to win his way back to her heart. Remembering Bill's advice from Shell Cottage. Fucking up is human. It's defensiveness that's childish. Own your mistakes and you'll have her trust back soon. Ron continued. "I hope you know I don't give a fuck about Lavender, never did. It was always you."

She surprised him with a smile. "She was out of your league anyway, right?"

"So are you."

She knowingly grinned and handed him his tea. "Don't get me wrong, that hurt my feelings. But honestly I saw through it."

"Are you not mad at me?" Ron was incredulous.

"I feel like you should be mad at me. I don't know why else you would pick a fight with me. Was it because of what I said during the game? I shouldn't have said it, honestly. It's really none of anyone's business. I've been spending too much time with Ginny, and her sass has rubbed off on me a bit, I think. Plus the firewhisky definitely inhibited my filter. And to be honest, I wanted to make your brothers laugh. I know you love me, but I feel like I'm a bore to everyone else someti-"

Ron interrupted her with a kiss. The kiss was short-lived as his abrupt pounce caused her to spill her tea over her jumper.

"Dammit Ron!" She shrieked. "I can't spend a moment with you without getting burned." He heard his siblings and Harry shuffling out the side door to the patio- they probably thought this was the start of the Ron and Hermione Christmas Showdown.

She pulled off her sopping wet jumper, to reveal that she was wearing Rons Chudley Cannons T-Shirt- his missing one- underneath.

"That's my shirt! I've been looking for it!"

Hermione blushed. "Really? I didn't think you would miss it. You have a few different Chudley Cannons shirts, I didn't think you'd notice it was gone. Reminds me of you. And I knew I'd miss you at Hogwarts this year."

Something else that had changed since they began their romantic relationship was this: Hermione wearing his clothes to bed. Hermione was still his best friend, but he could kiss her. And she wore his clothes to bed. For some reason, this minute detail triggered an affection for her that was deeper than the friendship he felt for her in years past. He reached for her chin and pulled her lips up to his. Kissing her softly this time, she responded by wrapping her arms around his waist and deepening the kiss.

This wasn't the kind of kiss they'd shared in the Room of Requirement during the battle. There was no franticness to it, no immediate danger forcing all future kisses into the present. This wasn't like the many slow and tentative early kisses they'd shared in his room at the Burrow, exploring the corners of each others mouths for the first time. This wasn't the type of kiss that felt like the necessary but rushed proceedings to a shag. This was something brand new, but something familiar all the same.

This wasn't a kiss that friends with benefits shared. This was the first of many seemingly innocent, tongueless kisses that they would communicate with. This kiss was so special because it didn't have to be intense, sexy, or new. This kiss communicated the words "I love you" and "I'm sorry" rather than "I want you". And this was the type of kiss that he looked forward to receiving for the rest of time.

Hermione broke the kiss and looked up at Ron. "I really miss you at school."

After a moment of silence, Ron replied. "To be honest, it doesn't seem like it."

Still embracing him she said, "So this is what it's all about? You don't think I miss you?"

"Your letters have gotten shorter and rarer. Like you don't have time to write them."

"I don't!"

"Hermione-"

"I can't stand being away from you. And writing to you makes it harder. McGonagall said I could take my NEWTS early if I loaded up with extra coursework. I was hoping to be able to take them in December- and to surprise you. But I couldn't get it all done. So I'm hoping for January. I have to force myself to study instead of write to you, and the only way that I can do it is by knowing that if I study hard and work as much as I can, I can come be with you earlier than expected. For good."

Ron had no idea. He thought she just couldn't give him the time of day.

"Obviously I wanted it to be a surprise. And I didn't want you to know how awful school is without you."

Ron kissed her again. "Fuck the letters! Get your work done as soon as you can. Then come be with me for good."

"I love you so much." She said as she tightened the hug.

He spent a moment standing there, in her arms, wondering how in the world he could have doubted how she felt about him.

Hermione Granger- the brightest witch of her age. How did she fall for him? What did he do to deserve her? "Will you come live with me and Harry at Grimmauld Place?" The question slipped out of him before he could really think about it. See, even sober, his filter was faulty.

There was a pause before her answer. "Honestly, that place is kind of a bummer, don't you think?"

He knew what Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches would tell him to say. "Only because you don't live there yet." Ron grinned sheepishly as he said it. "Or we could get our own place. But Grimmauld place is rent-free, and it's nice while I'm in training. Even after training, it'll help me save more money… I'm sensing an expensive few years ahead of me."

"Yes"

"Yes to what?"

"Yes to living with you at Grimmauld place. And yes to whatever expensive things come after that." She blushed as she kissed him.

—

The dining room was still quiet as the Burrow crew had solidified their position outside, away from any potential Ron and Hermione rows.

"They think we're having an epic fight."

She smiled. "We could continue our 'epic fight' if it means they'll leave us alone for a bit."

"Good idea. Plus, don't you have studying to do, you know, if you're gonna get your NEWTS done by the end of the month?"

She gave him a coy smile. "I'd rather tutor you toward that O in Muggle Studies."

Ron laughed. "Yes to all of it." He said as he pulled her up the stairs, back to his bedroom.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
